Fate
by xxAzure-Wingsxx
Summary: A knight and a bard brought together by destiny. Love, trust, loyalty, betrayal, treachery and deceit, all elements in the story this two main characters play out. Will fate be the hope that brings them happiness or the shackles that bind them to despair?


A/N: My first time doing a multi-chaptered fic! x3 This is the medieval TeFu story I wrote for the 2010 NaNoWriMo and finally had time to post up! Despite the ridiculous 50,000 word count accomplished at the end of November 2010, I am not even one third done with writing out the story so yups, finishing it will take some time. Let's hope muse will give me the push I need to get it done ne?^^ In any case, I would love to hear your thoughts on each chapter so do leave a comment; authors need encouragement to continue writing!

Also, here you go, **neumegami33**! I received your Christmas card already and this is my reply to you! I didn't really want to post it up cause after re-reading it, I felt that it wasn't up to standard but since you really wanted to see it, I will post it up. Hope it doesn't disappoint!

* * *

><p>~Prologue~ Winds of Change<p>

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over._

"Their formation has been broken ever since we caught them off guard using that pincer strategy. With little effort, we should be able to round up the stragglers and end off today's campaign. Our men could do with some peace for the time being while the bandits lick their wounds," a young man with a bush of messy jet black hair commented as he watched his subordinates chase down the occasional stray bandit who was desperately trying to get away while the latter's horse struggled to run faster under the cruel lashes of his rider.

Shaking his head in disgust at the way the enemy's horse was treated, a tall and handsome man watched on from his position at the top of the hill which overlooked the wide, sprawling plains beneath him. Despite knowing that one less serviceable mount for the enemy meant one less mounted enemy they had to face, he felt a twinge of pity and sorrow for the beast who had most likely served his master to the best of his abilities but as fate would have it, was unlucky enough to end up with a harsh taskmaster who cared little for the well-being of his animals and likely went through them like one changes clothes every day.

Such horses never lasted long before they acquired injuries too severe that rendered them either useless as a mount and crippled or burnt out, their stamina forever ruined. They were either put down with a merciful quick slash to the throat or abandoned to roam about aimlessly and possibly suffer a fate worse than that for nature dictated that only the fittest survived and injured horses without masters to protect were easy prey for wolves and any other predators that roamed the countryside and plains at night.

With hazel brown hair that shone with a golden aura when light fell on it, creating a faint halo about his head as the wind played with his hair and messed it up, giving the crown of hair resting upon his head an eternal wild, mussed up look no matter how many times he tried to calm them, the stoic knight cast one last glance at the commotion below before turning his back to the scene, placing one leg into the stirrups of his warhorse as he heaved himself up into the saddle with ease and a grace few men achieved at his age.

"Once the bandits have been properly taken care of, I want a formal report on the casualties, loot and everything else, preferably delivered to me orally but if you are too busy, a well written report would suffice." Tezuka Kunimitsu, commander of the third division of knights calmly spoke to his second in command before nudging his horse gently with a foot, allowing the animal to bear his master away from the battlefield as they began their journey back towards home.

A long soak in the warm bath would do wonders for his fatigued body after the day's exertions, the man thought amusedly as he mentally chided himself then for thinking and behaving like one many years greater than his age.

His mother had always remarked how quiet he was as a child, his thoughts and actions having displayed a maturity well beyond his years that earned him the respect and notice of the king, his father as well as the men who shared his father's table and counsel.

A soft whinny drew him out of his silent musings as he allowed a tiny smile to grace his face, turning the hard, harsh and stern features into something gentler that revealed the true nature of the solemn knight.

Patting the nape of his horse lovingly, the knight gazed ahead to view the towering castle looming ahead of him. Felsen Castle's appearance was known to scare people with its tall looming buttresses that were always partially shrouded by the fog and the ominous moat that surrounded the castle, promising death to those who tried to trespass. However, to the man who grew up in it and knew every corridor and passageway like the back of his hand, the high walls and turrets offered a sense of comfort and warmth.

As he approached the gates, his spirits lifted as the guards on duty sighted and acknowledged him, pulling on the mechanism that lowered the drawbridge and opened up the entrance to the castle, allowing him to enter.

He was home.


End file.
